Some Random thoughts
by Ridgewolfe
Summary: Works in progress that I'm posting here so that my computer will stop eating them!
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes:

Hello Everyone! It's been awhile since I've posted anything to this site, as I've had a lot less time for writing. However, throughout the years I have scribbled a thing or two... However, over the last few years I've been plauged with a series of computer crashes, fried harddrives, and smashed or lost cd's that has caused me to loose a lot of the stories I've written and saved. It's gotten so bad as of late that whil;e I don't reallt approve of the recent trend of posting partial story ideas I find thats what I'm doing just so copies remain. Hopefully this will help in recovering my lost stories, and maybe even writting them some more

Thank you, and please, feel free to let me know what you think. I'll be posting the stories as chapters here, as I recover or re write them. any feedback is welcome

Story one! This one was written in the late 90's

Based off of characters by the ever-lovable Rumiko Takahshi, which are hers, no copyright infringement is meant, and they are used without permission.

Ninja scroll characters by Yoshiaki Kawajiri - Mad House/JVC - Toho Company ltd. - Movie inc. and Manga Productions and are also used without permission and with no copyright infringement intended.

Any other characters are the creation of the author, and as such, I don't need no permission! ;)

This story can be spread around, as long as the author is acknowledged, and it is not sold for profit, either in part or in whole,  
>and all disclaimers are left intact.<p>

The early dawn light found Jubei resting against the darkened railing of the burnt out vessel. The struggles of the last several days had taken an enormous toll on him, his body a mass of pain that would be with him for weeks, if not months. In his good hand he held the headband given to him by Kagero... This, and his life were the only momento's to remember her by.

"Jubei!" A craggy voice called out from behind, echoing as from a distance, "You seem to be rid of the poison, thanks to Kagero. The old man chuckled slightly, "The combination of a poison tasting ninja girl and a talented lone wolf worked out even better than I had planned."

"Go away." Jubei softly growled in response, unmoving. There was a metallic whisper, and Dakuan joined him, propelled by his telescoping staff to the uprising mast of the vessel.

"By the way, I'm sorry about losing Kagero. A real pity that."  
>Dakuan continued in a quieter voice, "But for a scant few moments, she was able to be an ordinary girl and make love with you."<p>

"Was that part of your plan, too?" Jubei quietly asked from his seat by the rail, his eyes downcast.

"Exactly." Dakuan agreed. "To read and control people's hearts is the true secret of the ninja. Still, only true sincerity can move the human heart." Dakuan sighed, looking down. "A twisted old bastard like me couldn't do it. You're a hell of a guy, I really admire you." Dakuan glanced over the wreckage, the mission almost complete. "As promised, I'll be waiting in Edo with your 100 gold pieces. Come and get it, if you're still alive."

Dakuan jumped as he heard the blade slicing through the air, his heart leaping into his throat. Below him, Jubei clicked his blade back into its sheath. Then Dakuan cried out as he felt something start to slide. No! The Evidence! But it was too late. Helpless, he could only watch as the gold bar slipped free from his slashed sleeve, to disappear into the ocean below.

Jubei stood then, his sword close to his side as he shot the old man a venomous look. "That makes us even. Now never cross my path again."

"Heh, You've beaten me," Dakuan grinned at the irony. "I thought I'd shut your mouth in Edo, but still, in your condition you likely won't even make it to the shore. Everything will end just as I planned." With that Dakuan began to cackle evilly.

Jubei glared at the old man. Another challenge, very well... With that, Jubei hurtled the railing, sword clenched tightly, and dove into the clear water below.

Dakuan watched as Jubei resurfaced, swimming away with powerful strokes. A slow burning anger started within him. There was a chance,  
>just a chance, that Jubei would make it back to shore. That was unacceptable. He know too much about what had gone on, he was a danger to the Tokugawa Shogunate.<p>

"You haven't seen the last of me, boy." Dakuan vowed softly.

******  
>Ninja Rose A chapter of Shattered Pieces - a Ranma 12 / Ninja Scroll crossover ******  
>By Ridgewolfe ******<p>

As the Dawn light cut through the early morning fog, a purple and black clad figure made it's way to the edge of the town, cursing the loss of concealment.

Kodachi had spent the last hour making her way down a cliff face to this annoyingly quaint village, and through some surprisingly beautiful countryside. She had followed the road in the dark and in the trees,  
>using her skills and senses in ways sharpened in many a late night assault. But she had encountered not a soul since her arrival, even though the road showed signs of heavy use.<p>

The last thing Kodachi remembered before appearing here was that she was about to help her Darling Ranma with vanquishing those pretenders with their false claims to him. But who had known that her brother Tatewaki had been so almost correct as to the truth? There was indeed a practitioner of Black Magic residing within the Tendo household, but it was that wretched Tendo Akane who had harnessed those dark forces! Who knew what wicked plans she had? Who knew what perversions the Tendo girl would visit upon the beautiful Ranma once he was at her mercy? A few came to mind, but this was neither the time nor place for that.

"Oh you wicked little girl, to what lengths are you prepared to take your evil schemes?" Kodachi whispered to herself, crouching down as she hid behind a water barrel. Not that the precaution seemed necessary,  
>the town looked to be as deserted as the road, but Kodachi preferred to remain unknown as of yet.<p>

Kodachi checked from behind her hiding spot, then darted over next to a building, pausing. What an odd town this was... in fact, she was beginning to realized How odd. She had yet to see any signs of the modern world she was used too. No cars, no jets flying overhead in the sky... The ground she saw was free of trash, even the air seemed cleaner, with a tangy early morning crispness to it. There was a trace of burning wood in the wind, but Kodachi could see that was coming from the warehouse on the wharf that had apparently exploded. That implied activity of some sort. And earlier on the cliff face she had seen the lights of a wooden vessel, of a type not used in at least 200 years,  
>sailing away from the dock. True, it had exploded as well... Smugglers?<br>But why would they be carrying explosives? Especially ones unstable enough to destroy both structures?

But there was more. Kodachi would have thought this one of those nauseatingly quaint rural areas that all looked alike to her, but this place was familiar. It was as if she had seen this place, or been here,  
>before. Was this Deja Vu?<p>

Kodachi started to sprint across the street, but then suddenly stopped, her attention drawn downward... Horse tracks? But Horses weren't allowed free in Japan anymore, a luxury of the ungodly rich.  
>But no, these were definitely horse tracks, dozens of them in fact.<br>Curiouser and curiouser...

"What's this?" Kodachi knelt down, noticing a small dark patch...  
>it looked long dried, but-<p>

"Blood?" She questioned herself, touching the stain with her fingertips, then rubbing them softly. It looked like somebody had been injured and then crawled away. Had someone been thrown?

Her curiosity getting the better of her, The Black Rose followed the trail, watching for danger as she entered what looked like a meeting hall. The blood trail became much clearer, leading her to a support post. Here there was another dried patch, but no sign of the injured party.

Kodachi straightened then, one hand resting on one curved hip as her other came up to cup her chin, finger absently tapping along her cheek.  
>Her violet eyes narrowed in thought. Could whoever was hurt have administered to themselves and left? Or did they receive help? What was going on that someone had gotten hurt? Was this some sort of movie set?<p>

Kodachi glanced up in an effort to find the cameras, and her eyes went wide. The room was adorned with colorful red streamers,  
>crisscrossing the room. A sense of Deja Vu struck again, she knew this room! But from where?<p>

"Enough of this!" She snapped, spinning on her heel and storming from the hall, her slippered feet quietly taking her back to the street.  
>"Following trails in the dust will not reveal what I need. Surely there must be someone that could answer-"<p>

Kodachi turned into an alley and froze, her eyes growing wide with sudden horror.

To say that there had been a battle here would be an understatement.

That there had been a massacre would be more accurate. Strewn throughout the alley were the hacked and bloody remains of a score of green clad Ninja, scattered about in testament to the violence that had killed them.

Many would describe Kodachi as vicious, even cruel, in her methods.  
>That those methods tended to work was often not mentioned, but in all the times she had ambushed and defeated her opponents, even deliberately injuring some, Kodachi had never intended or even planned on killing anyone. In fact, with all the wild antics that tended to take place back home, many of them quite often forgot they were mortals.<p>

Kodachi continued to stare down the alley, then drew a shuddering breath. To be reminded in such a way... her eyes burned the image of the butchered ninja's into her memory, some of them dismembered, others disemboweled, or decapitated, some of them impaled as they had fallen to the ground, the looks of shock still evident in their eyes... the weapons and blood spatters staining the alley, the crows that were plucking... plucking...

Kodachi bolted, unable to handle her revulsion of the sight. She ran, uncaring of her destination. For her, the next few moments were a blur, she knew only that she had to get away from that horribly familiar sight in the alley.

When next Kodachi could think clearly, she found herself doubled over in the sand, the incoming surf drenching her as her stomach emptied itself of the last of her lunch. Soon her coughing fit became gasps for air, short and ragged as hot tears mingled with the cool spray on her cheeks. What a pitiful thing she was, to relent so easily to her weakness...

After a few moments of sitting in seawater, Kodachi unsteadily straightened, regaining her footing. Now was not the time to act as a child, she was in a strange and unfriendly land, she would need her wits about her to survive. Taking a few steps, Kodachi slowly reached down into the surf, cupping water to clean her face, then clear her mouth with.

Again she wondered, what was this place? To be surrounded with such untamed beauty, only to discover it possessed such a dark side... and why did it strike such a familiar chord within her? Was she even still in Japan? Of course, there was another possibility. Could the witch Tendo Akane be powerful enough to send her back in Time? The settings fit if that was the case... And where were the others? Had they been banished as well? Were they here, or had they also been sent to their private hells? She needed to get back, but how? Ranma-sama must surely be protected from- huh?

Kodachi shaded her eyes, looking out across the water. She thought she had seen movement... She had! Someone was out in the water, trying to make it to shore... But the way they were floundering they wouldn't make it, unless...

Then Kodachi was diving forward, gracefully cutting through the water with strong strokes. Swimming was one of her favorite ways to train, and soon she was making headway to the struggling figure. She knew not who it was, but they needed help, and just maybe they could provide her with a clue...

Whoever this was, at least they had been smart enough to use a piece of driftwood to help them return to the shore, Kodachi noted as she swam harder, but their movements were exhausted, and growing wild. Kodachi was close enough now to see that it was a man, but he could barely keep his head above water... Just a minute more, she was almost there... No!  
>With a gasp, the man sunk under the water. Kodachi inhaled sharply,<br>then dove, her legs kicking her downward. A minute passed, the surface of the water growing calmer. Two minutes. Three...

Then, with an eruption of bubbles, Kodachi burst forth from the water as she sucked in air, struggling to keep her hold on the man's tunic. Whoever he was, he was Big! At least he wasn't struggling...  
>Wrapping an arm around his chest, Kodachi relaxed, floating on her back as she supported him. Was he breathing? That question was answered as the man suddenly started coughing, gasping for air and starting to flail around.<p>

"No! Remain calm, I can't hold you up if you fight me!" Kodachi snapped loudly. Evidently he heard her, as he relaxed, letting himself go limp. Either that or he had passed out, but that was fine by Kodachi. Speed and endurance were her forte, not strength. She could manage but not if he was struggling. "Remain calm, I will get you to shore, just float..." Kodachi told him in a more normal tone, then began the slow swim back to land.

Back in the hills overlooking the village, Honda had managed to contact the remaining survivors of the Shogun of the dark's retainers from their refuge within the forest. As he was the senior Living retainer present, he thought ruefully, it was his responsibility to see them home.

He sighed, looking at them as they gathered near the edge of the woods, sitting under the shade of a tree as the sun reached it's noontime zenith. Only eighteen of them had made it back from the sinking vessel.  
>For many of them, this would have been their first mission for the fallen Shogun. With success would have come their rise back to power,<br>but now... Now, thanks to a clan of ninja freaks and one lone Ronin, the whole mission had turned into one big cluster-

"Honda-san!" Solon called, running up to the man who had trained them since boot camp, "It looks like all are assembled... what do we do now?"

Honda though for a moment, looking up at the child... barely a man.  
>Well, when in doubt, train. "I'll address them. Listen up everyone!"<br>He raised his voice, standing. Immediately, all of them snapped to attention. There were still dressed in the green body suits of the Shogun's. "As you know, last night went very badly for us. However,  
>now is not the time to despair. We will get home, and when we arrive,<br>we shall present ourselves to The Shogun of the Dark. Long have I wished for the opportunity to train you all as I would like, to bring out your full abilities. Now is that chance. This will be our training journey. We shall arrive leaner, meaner, and stronger than before! All of our hardship will not be for nothing... are you with me?"

"Hai!" All the ninja's shouted.

Honda opened his mouth, to further encourage them, when he was interrupted by an evil sounding cackling. All of them started looking to see where it was coming from, but saw nothing.

"So, is that your plan?" a ancient voice asked, "Just walk on home and throw yourselves on your Lord's tender mercies?" There was movement in the tall grass, and a small figure in monk's robes stood. All the ninja's moved as one, dropping into attack position's and drawing what weapon's they had left. None of them had retained their swords, but a large number of shuriken and chain weapon's appeared, covering the newcomer.

"If that is the best you can think of, then you are stupider than I gave you credit for," Dakuan continued as he approached, the rings of his staff clinking with each step. Unmindful of the others, he continued until he was only a few feet away from the gaping Honda, but not within striking distance. "You know as well as I that for this failure the Shogun shall have you all executed, each one slower, and more painful, than the last. All of you will die senseless, honorless deaths. Shut your mouth Honda, it's unseemly." He smirked.

Honda shook his head, then glared at the old man before him. "Who are you, and what makes you think that you are walking away from here alive?"

"Ahh, do not be so quick with your judgement, Honda-Sensai..."  
>Dakuan cautioned him, raising a finger. "If you kill me, then you would not have learned anything. I have certain information that could be quite useful in keeping your head attached to it's shoulder's. Who I am is unimportant, but what I know, is."<p>

"Old Man," Honda hissed, his eyes narrowing at the monk, "You walk on dangerous ground!"

Dakuan only looked up smugly. "Now, is that any way to talk to the man-"

With a growl, Honda drew back, a shuriken in his hand, it's knifelike point glittering...

"-Who knows the man responsible for your defeat?" Dakuan finished.

Honda lowered his arm, still holding the shuriken as a murmur went through the assembled ninja's.

"Yes, Honda-Sensai, now you see my point." Dakuan grinned, "You are much more likely to survive your homecoming if you present your Lord with the head of the man that brought about your downfall."

"How do I know that you speak the truth?" Honda asked stiffly. The old man was right, things would go that much easier...

"Because you can't take the chance that I'm not. If I am lying,  
>then you are no worse off than before, whereas if I speak the truth, you cannot afford to pass up the chance. We share a common enemy here with this man, we both have reason's to see his death. Join with me, and I can help you defeat him. I know his skills, his techniques, and when best to strike at him."<p>

"Then you know where he is? Tell us, now!"

Dakuan strode forward then, glaring at the lead ninja. "Do not take me for a fool, young man. If I tell you where he is, then you have no reason to keep me alive. Be patient, and you will find out what you need as you need it." There was a swish of metal, and Dakuan was suddenly in the treetops, causing the ninja's to jump. "I suggest you make camp in the woods, you have a long journey ahead of you! We will meet again!" Then he was gone.

"Shimata..." Honda cursed, watching the old man leave...

Dakuan watched from the treetops as the Ninja's began to move into the woods. This was a foolhearty plan, foolhearty at best, he knew.  
>One involving much risk. But it was the best he had. All those below him were first year Rookies, But there was no way that Dakuan himself would be able to physically handle Jubei. A wretched old fossil against a wolf in his prime? Not likely... At least they were all young and fit... maybe with some luck, they would be successful. He had not lied to Honda, Jubei was hurt and alone. And Dakuan knew this. There would be no help for the Ronin, and it was a long trip to Edo...<p>

Kodachi returned to the small hut that she had found within the Village. With her was a small basket of fruit she had managed to forage. She had waited until dusk before going out, as she had no wish to meet whatever it was that had torn apart those ninja's, but the village was still the safest place to be.

Besides, she couldn't drag the swordsman any farther. He hadn't regained consciousness since Kodachi had saved him, so she still did not have her answers. So she had covered the man with a blanket to keep him warm, as she didn't dare build a fire, and had waited.

Quietly she entered the hut, looking around. In the middle of the floor was a rumpled blanket. She glanced up, and sitting in the corner was the Swordsman. She could tell that the man was tall, with long wavy hair and a narrow, handsome face. Clad in tattered brown robes of a traveler, he was slowly wrapping a blue cord that looked like some sort of headband around the sheath of his sword. The Man looked up as she entered with expressive brown eyes, his calm expression turning to one of surprise.

"Kagero!"

"Excuse me?" Kodachi asked, setting the basket on the floor.

The man relaxed after a moment, settling back into the corner. The surprise left his face, to be replaced with a narrowing of his eyes.  
>"Sorry... you reminded me of someone I knew. I believe you saved me earlier. Thank you." His voice was warm and low, almost seductive.<br>The type of voice you could fall asleep listening to.

"It was not a problem, to be honest, I was hoping you could tell me where I am," Kodachi smiled charmingly at him. It was best to let him think she was only a harmless female for now, it was always best to keep an advantage.

"This is Kashima Harbor, in the Mochizuki provinence." The man finished tying the cord, then set his sword across his lap, watching her with calm eyes.

"I see." Kodachi sighed when it was evident he would say no more.  
>"I must say, you were rather far from shore when I found you, why were you out there?"<p>

"I had a rather disagreeable run in with a Tokugawa spy, I preferred to be free of his company."

Tokugawa... could she be that far back? And what had he called her?  
>Kagera? No, Kagero... KAGERO? Warning bells started to sound at this, No, it couldn't be...<p>

"Excuse me Sir," Kodachi softly asked, clasping her hands together and giving her best kawaii look, "But may I have the pleasure of your name?" to her credit, Kodachi's voice hid the trembling she felt within her.

"I'm Jubei, Kibagami Jubei." Jubei answered her.

It could be. Slowly Kodachi toppled back, her face pale with shock.  
>She wasn't back in time, she was in a Video tape!<p>

The small nightbird flew towards the opened window, landing on it's roost in spite of the dark. Here it waited, fluffing it's feathers now and again.

Very slowly, and hand, gnarled and clawlike, reached down from the rafters. In a flash, it had snatched the poor bird, causing it to screech and fight as it was dragged upward. There was a snap, and several feathers drifted down...

Hmmm... quite tasty actually, Kumo thought, not like my usual fair... Hmmm? what's this? Ohh... that had been a Messenger bird, not a snack... Oops...

So, the note said that the Eight Devils of Kimon were all dead, and the killer was headed to Edo... Well then, he would have to travel fast, if he was to avenge them...

end part one

Author's note's

This was supposed to be part of a multi-part anthology involving the entire ranma cast called "Shattered Pieces", where the entire Wrecking Crew became involved in a brawl inside a video store trying to get a repaired Nanban mirror away from happosai. During the fight the mirror is destroyed and creates a dimensional tear, sucking the Wrecking crew and the vidoes into it, and sending them all into their favorite animes. It seemed a interesting idea when I saw it on the FFML, so I had written and asked if I could write a part. I was able to be assigned Kodachi, but all the animes I could think of were already taken, or I didn't know... I finally chose Ninja scroll, even though it was more a movie and not a series like say oh my goddess...

My idea for the story plot was that Kodachi decides to help out Jubei, even though she knows she's stuck in a cartoon (her point of view) Jubei however leaves without her, distraught still over Kagome's death. As he makes his way to Edo however the remaining ninja's try to eliminate him, helped by Dakuan.

Kodachi however leads the ninja's off on a wild goose chase, and, through a series of hilarious Warner Brother-esk traps and ranma-like stunts chases them all off. She then meets up with Jubei just outside of Edo where a Spider ninja monster attacks them to avenge the eight devils of kimon.

However there were still details I didn't have. I didn't know if the original auther had ideas for how the Wrecking Crew were getting home, or if any of them could help the others. When I wrote him to find out however, I first got vauge answers, then nothing as he closed his account. So, I only wrote this much. Hopefully somebody likes it!

Ja Ne!

Ridgewolfe


	2. Chapter 2

Author's notes: this story is actually based off a dream I had, although all I remember of it was Ranma and Akane were off on a date... this is a very rough draft, and writer's notes are all over I believe... enjoy!

Hanshin Koshien Stadium right field `Alps" outfield benches along the lines returning pacific leauge champions Saitama Seibu Lions are going to play in the Japan Series.  
>Central leauge defending Champions Yomiuri Giants Black jersey white pants orange trim not exactly liked are rumored to use underhanded tactics to win and recruit players. Have won the pennant Hanshin Tigers (Pinstripe suits)<br>To-Lucky is the mascot and Lucky is his girlfriend

It was a warm late summer afternoon as the crowds worked their way from the Koshien station, many of them having come from all over Japan on the Hanshien Electric railway to gather here this day. Excitment was in the air as people, young and old, Families, Kids of all ages, made their way like the Roman spectators of old to the modern day colisium known as the Hanshin Koshien Stadium. They have traveled far and wide to witness the time honored clash of gladiators pitting themselves against each other in a war of Skill, Teamwork, Endurance and Competition. They have come to see that which has taken the nation by storm.

As the crowds poured through the gateways, as they worked their way into the multitude of seatings and the vendors worked their way amongst the crowds, selling their wares of hot dogs and popcorn and peanuts and octupus puffs, As the crowds chatted and settled in, restless before the show was to begin. As two particular people made their way to their seats, the loudspeakers started a familiar song, the Titantron coming to electronic life.

*Hello again Everybody! Hiro Hamachi bidding you a big roaring welcome from Hanshin Stadium Where tonight before a capacity crowd of 48,000 roaring fans the Tigers of Tokyo will attempt to bring down their quarry for a shot at an entry into the Japan Series!*

"A Baseball game!" Akane Tendo squealed as the two of them made there way to their seats in the 'Alps' along the first base line. Akane was dressed in a Hanshin Tigers baseball cap and pinstriped jersey, worn outside the snug jeans she wore. "This is Great!" She giggled, glancing down at the tickets she held in her hands. Akane was really looking forward to this, after the last serveral months of an almost constant parade of amazons, martial artists challengers, harranging fathers, kidnapping princes and a total of THREE Different bokken wielding bakas it was nice to get out and do something normal like with Ranma, even if it wasn't a date, just two people going off and doing something other people did that wouldn't lead to them to get married or any other unplesant things like that.

"Well, I thought it might be somethin ya'd like y'know?" Ranma replied. Unlike Akane he was dressed in his usual black tongs and blue silk chinese shirt, a styrofoam cooler held over his shoulder. He glanced over Akane's shoulder at the tickets she held then pointed before them to their seats. Akane practically bounced around the railing over to the benchseats, while Ranma gracefully glided amongst the other spectators. Akane reached up and helped Ranma set the cooler down, wedging it between their feet under the bench. Ranma glanced over as he sat down, watching Akane happily bounce about in excitement. Ranma himself wasn't expecting much from this game, he wasn't even sure how baseball was played. But it was worth it already just to see the cute smile on Akane's face.

"But how'd you get tickets for it?" Akane asked, "What made you think of taking me to a baseball game? especially this one? Not that I really watch that much baseball..."

Ranma's first thought was that it was just the sort of thing a tomboy like Akane go for, but his mom Nodoka had lectured him about NOT insulting Akane while they were out... And lectured... And lectured... "Well, Mom actually got the tickets for me," Ranma admitted, nervously tugging at his pigtail, "But I asked her to get them for me. That way I figured Nabiki wouldn't be able to con them off me. I just thought... that with... how stressful things have been lately... " Ranma was stopped however at Akane's sunny smile.

"That was very sweet of your Mother Ranma," Akane agreed, "We'll have to do something nice for her later." Akane then leaned in closer. "It was also sweet of you."

Ranma started cuckling nervously as his brain melted.

*- And aren't they just a sweet couple folks? A Romantic outing to a Baseball game just the thing for a Summer Romance!*

The two heard over the loudspeakers. The two Nerimites turned their attention back towards the field only to see both their faces on the Titantron as the crowd gave them a giant `Awwww-!' Both of them felt the blush rush up their cheeks as Ranma and Akane jumped away from each other.

"Jerks!" Ranma muttered, "Why can't they mind their own business?"

Akane growled something in agreement as the Titantron switched it's view to the players coming on the field, the crowd cheering. Leaning over, Akane opened the cooler and pulled out two sodas, the ice inside scrunching as she did.

"Hey Akane," Ranma asked as the teams took to the field, "what did you mean by this game? is there something special about it?" He thought it was just a baseball game.

"Something Special?" Akane asked in shock as she handed the young martial artist his soda, "You mean you don't know?" As Ranma shook his head Akane's jaw dropped. "It's only a Classic! It's the Hanshin Tigers vs the Central leauge defending Champions Yomiuri Giants! They're classic rivals! Not only that but the Giants are reputed to use sneaky tactics in their recruiting practices to get all the best players which stuck the Tigers with second round choices and rookies!"

"So... The Giants are the bad guys?" Ranma asked hesitantly, toying with his pigtail again.

"Yup!" Akane agreed, leaning closer to Ranma then, "Now the Tigers were pretty awful at the beginning of the season but they really started to gel midway and are now second in the leauge, but the Giants were almost undefeated and beat them for the Central Leauge penant, But this is the Tigers chance to get revenge because of the Climax series that was introduced. Whoever wins this game goes on to face the returning pacific leauge champions Saitama Seibu Lions and are going to play in the Japan Series!" Akane stopped at the funny look Ranma was giving her. "What?"

"Geez Akane, I thought you said you didn't watch baseball?" He grinned at her, then popped open his can of soda.

Akane blushed in embarressment, turning back to the game. "I might have watched a game or two..." She admitted. Down on the field The first inning had started, The Giants moving to the outfield. "Hmm, looks like they're starting off with Yuya Ando... good choice there." Akane commented, watching as the Tigers pitcher stretched out by the dugout.

"Yeah, how so?" Ranma leaned forward to get a better look at the pitcher that was warming up

"He's been very successful against the Giants before, veteran right handed and he won a bronze medal in the 2004 Olympics baseball games." As the game started Akane leaned closer to Ranma, pointing out the various players on the feild, telling him a little about the player as she did. Akane could see that the pigtailed martial artist really didn't have an idea what was going on, so she was determined to help him enjoy himself.

They watched the first two Innings go by. As far as Ranma could tell both teams were good. It seened the Giants did indeed have the better players, things just seemed to be easier for them, but the Tigers were working hard. They seemed to have more heart for the game. As the third inning came about, the score was 0-0. The Tigers were solid with their defense, but Akane seemed to think their offense was their weak point. Keiichi Hirano was a case in point. He was a great outfielder, but everytime he came up to bat he was struck out, much to his frustration.

As Ranma bent down to get another soda the Giants hitter tagged the ball, sending it screaming deep into the outfield. The Tigers outfielder ran for it, making a spectacular dive into the wall to catch it before it could go over the wall. As one the Tiger fans roared, jumping from their seats to applaud the fantastic play.

"Wow, what a great catch!" Akane cheered, sitting back down, "Did you see that Ranma?" She asked, turning to the now dripping wet redhead glaring at her. "When did you-?" Akane started...

"Yeah. Great Play." Ranma answered flatly. "Want another soda?"

Akane stared at her now empty can blankly. "I'm sorry Ranma-!" Quickly she started to dig out a towel as Ranma blew her wet bangs back. A kid from behind them reached over to tap Ranma's shoulder.

"Yeah?" Ranma asked, turning to the six year old.

"Weren't you just a mister Lady?" He asked.

"Hehheh, cute kid... Here, have a soda," Ranma replied, handing his unopened can to the kid.

"Gee, Thanks Lady!" The kid beamed as he took the can, sitting back down.

"I'M A GUY-!" Ranma groussed with a facepalm, Akane trying to dry him off with a towel they'd brought for just such an emergency. After a moment though he straightened, catching Akane's hands with his own. "I think I'll just go wash this off before it gets sticky, don'tcha think?"

"I'm Sorry Ranma," Akane repeated as she handed Ranma the towel.

"Eh, don't worry `bout it Akane..." Ranma smiled half heartedly as he stood up. He really couldn't be mad about getting doused, He knew Akane hadn't meant to and it wasn't like he wasn't expecting to get splashed at some point. "Be right back." With that he started making his way down the aisle to the stadium walkway and the restrooms.

*Insert announcer statement here*

Ranma was starting to regret not bringing a thermos. The muffled sounds of the game and the crowds echoed in the packed stairwell to the restrooms. She could already feel the soda starting to dry along her back, making her silk shirt uncomfortably stickly. Just the way she wanted to spend her weekend... and the line wasn't moving! How long did it take to go to the bathroom?

"C'mon, give a girl a break huh?" Ranma groussed, "how long does it take?" One of the guys in line before her looked over his shoulder. "Did you get a number?"

"Oh Come On!" Ranma started tugging at her shirt. Man what she wouldn't give right now for Ryouga to show up, or one of the fiancees, scare these turkeys off... She'd even settle for one of those Youma thingies from Juuban, at least then she wouldn't be bored...

With a dull thud, the cement wall shuttered, cracks spiderwebbing across the surface. Another thud sent dust showering down into the crowds, drawing the attention of the suddenly silent spectators. With a Thunderous crash a Youma came bursting through the wall. Looking like a twisted cross between a woman and a soda machine, it straightened up to it's full height, laughing electronicly. "I Am Zhodapop!" It cackled as people started dropping their souvieners and screaming, "Lets have a Coke and a smile!"

As the crowd ran up the stairs past her Ranma looked skyward with a broad grin. "Thank you God, nice to know someone up there likes me. Hey Bucket Head!"

Akane was starting to worry about Ranma, It had been almost two complete innings since he'd left to get cleaned up... did something happen to him? What trouble did that Baka get into now. With a sigh Akane started to get up, better go bail him out...

"Where ya goin' Akane?" Akane looked around in surprised as Ranma practically bounced down the stairs, His arms full of souvieners and a cocky grin on his face. "Ya miss me?"

"Well you seem to be in a better mood," Akane smiled back, letting Ranma squeeze past to take his seat. "What happened?"

"What can I say?" Ranma said as he settled back down in his seat, "Once you give it a chance baseball can be a fun game. Oh, by the way I got these for you." Akane sqweed in delight as Ranma handed her the pennants, flags, and other souvieners he'd gathered. There was even a stuffed tiger with a baseball jersey and bat. "You shouldn't have!" She giggled.

"Probably not," Ranma agreed with a grin. Then turned around as he was tapped on the shoulder. "Oy! Whats up?" He asked the kid leaning over from behind him again.

"Are you a Mister again Lady?" The kid asked curiously, still holding the soda can from earlier.

"I'M A- Oh why do I even bother..." Ranma's head sunk as he turned back around. Akane hugged him around the shoulders both in thanks and in sympathy.

By this time the Fifth Inning had come around. At the top of the Inning the Giants hit a single, then a home run into right field, making the score 2-0 Giants leading. The afternoon heat was starting to cool down as the sun was settling lower in the sky. Ranma noted how tense the crowd was growing. Akane was leaning forward herself, her hands folded in front of her chin as she watched the field with a intensity Ranma had rarely seen from her outside the dojo. "It's looking bad isn't it?" He asked.

Akane glanced up, Smiling ruefully at Ranma's curious expresion. "Well, there's still four more innings, but the Giants are being really good with their defense, they're keeping the Tigers from scoring. Somethings going to have to change

4th 5th 6th 7th 8th 9th


End file.
